


#dc143c

by atk_97



Category: GOT7
Genre: Kink Discovery, M/M, pwp???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atk_97/pseuds/atk_97
Summary: don't....even look at me i'm fucking shy to post this but whatever. you're welcome ig? also this is my first smut ever to post (it suxx i know but i had the urge to write them) o<-<





	#dc143c

  
beads of sweat pours out on his temples, flowing down through heated cheeks then further south, clinging to him like second skin.

it's not just because the room's too hot. although mark forgot to turn the aircondition once they entered. too busy to undress the man he's been eyeing hours ago. his best friend.

jackson hisses, closing his eyes shut and the feeling amplifies, roaring in his veins. one swift move of mark's hips meeting his send him on a frenzy of pleasure.

"mark-hyung..!"

it comes off more airy than he intended, demanding but he doesn't care. not at the moment as he's too occupied to catch his breath and assemble himself to absorb and crave for more.

a rhythm of bodies colliding, urgent thrusts, soft moans, and the bed thumping against dark walls defeat the silence of the night. it was music to mark's bitten red ears. jackson loves to nibble at them to distract himself from coming too soon.

mark searches for the younger's face, using his free hand to cup jackson's jaw, too eager to give open sloppy kisses till a string of spit forms.

he devours like a starved man, tracing the outline of the younger's teeth, sucking on his tongue, and biting on the other's lips and graze them with his sharp canines. he accidently bites hard and a trickle of red tears out.

an electric feeling coarses through both of them, there's something about this instance that zaps an underlying outcome of desire from seeing blood.

intense but welcomed.

and oh how arousing it was. jackson feels mark, and he feels marked, the mere thought amuses him.

"what's so funny?" mark asks, curious if he'd acknowldge what got their circuits crazy.

"thought of a stupid _-ah-_ pun" jackson reckons instead, too practiced to deviate mark from what they're currently trying to deny.

an understanding surfaces in the air, jackson's too shy to admit a discovery of a new kink, mark fondly smiles at him. they'll take about it later, then.

amidst the haze and sex in the air, like clock work mark continues to circling his hips, tightening his grip –almost bruising– and lick across more skin on the jut of jackson's blooming neck. the makeup noonas are gonna have a field day with covering them up.

"hyung!" he whines.

rarely does mark even go out of his way to inconvenience them but right now, with jackson under him, writhing, who was he but a man that gives in to such temptation? blame jackson and his perfections.

"if it's another mark and marked i'm pulling out" he threatens, despite relentlessly going at it till jackson keens when he drills on his prostate more and more, it's so addicting.

the possessive side in him couldn't be more happier than seeing jackson release all his inhibitions and turn into a whining mess.  
and it was all his doing, all for him, and only him to hear.

"ah-! mark, mark..!" he chants.

"gaga you're doing great, _god_" and with that, mark turns his attention to the younger's neglected erection between their stomachs, tugging at a rough pace. jackson sobs in an instant, overwhelmed and his nerves on fire.

he slithers one hand on the other's soft hair, soothing, the other hand leaving nothing but red scratches on his back. "kiss me, mark. kiss me, i'm so close– _ah, hyung!_"

lips meet hungrily in between the small space, muffling jackson's constant _ah's_ and flowery curses, both not knowing which language was it said.

mark erratically ruts forward, angling deeper and jackson howls in satisfaction. "there hyung! don't stop! y-yien..!"

at this point, jackson is incoherent, his ankles locked on mark's hips, pushing himself to the hilt, and clinging onto his neck like a lifeline.

determined, mark gives what he wants.

three thrusts later his body went rigid and jackson comes with a string of names he love to call mark with on his lips, he sees white and fireworks find way on his eyelids, lungs empty of much needed air.

he slumps back on the mattress, tired and sated, mostly exhausted. the pounding of his heart too loud.

he was close to slipping in to dreamland if it weren't for mark who was still rock hard inside of him. teasingly, a minute move from mark throw him on a loop of oversensitivity. mark grabs both his spent legs, placing them on his shoulder, face red and pleading. to him, it's not enough.

"i'm sorry jacks but, bear with me a little longer..."

and jackson doesn't say anything but nods willingly, kissing mark's jaw for him to move.

relentlessly losing his pace, mark acts on his desire for release, jackson takes it like a champ, praising the eldest to his heart's content. mark buries himself so deep the younger might have gone hard again –unsurprisingly, he does – as the feeling of mark shaping himself within him sets him off.

"_ah fuck!_" mark grunts and bites hard on jackson's neck, crimson welting the pattern of his teeth. jackson hums in approval, letting out a lustful moan. he weakly comes the second time when mark laves lovingly on his neck, feeling iron on his tongue. mark took no time and shared the taste with him a heady kiss.

it's all too dizzy until mark languidly slows down, both breathing through their nose and it collapses into small, innocent kisses. or at least they try to make it innocent since their bodies have calmed down. mark himself feels dazed enough to fall asleep.

"we need to shower first" mark says as an afterthought. reluctantly, jackson agrees. he doesn't want to sleep with all their dirty deeds on his body and on their bed.

"my legs feel like jelly, you ought to carry me, mister" mark sighs okay.

\--

"i think we need to talk about the thing earlier"

jackson gave him a look, "just so you know, it was bound to happen. your teeth are way too sinful" he reasons.

"says the person who got hard because i bit them" he barks back, jackson exaggeratively gasps. "you wound me!"

"i mean... kudos to you for noticing"

jackson indignantly shouts "that's not wha– you know what i'm trying to say! and we _both_ liked it!" mark shuts him up by kissing him on the cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> don't....even look at me i'm fucking shy to post this but whatever. you're welcome ig? also this is my first smut ever to post (it suxx i know but i had the urge to write them) o<-<


End file.
